The present invention relates generally to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller assembly having a foldable frame.
Strollers provide wheeled transport for babies, infants, and young children. Strollers typically have foldable frames. A foldable frame has un unfolded (use) position and a folded (storage) position. In some frames, known as N frames, the front and rear legs are not pivoted together. Typically, in an N frame, the frame has a shape of generally a parallelogram having a top bar (which is the stroller armrest), a front bar (which is the stroller front leg tube), a rear bar (which is the lower portion of the stroller upper-handle tube), and a bottom bar (which is the stroller seat-bottom tube). The top, front, rear, and bottom bars are pivotally attached together to form the foldable parallelogram. A latch locks the frame in the unfolded position. Unlocking the latch allows the frame to be collapsed to the folded position. In some known designs, the frame includes a hinge link pivotally attaching the lower portion of the stroller upper-handle tube to the outside side of the rear leg tube, wherein the top of the rear leg tube is pivotally attached to the armrest.
A conventional stroller may have other components not considered part of the frame such as a basket tube. The basket tube is attached to the front of the seat-bottom tube, extends rearward, and supports a basket. The basket is accessible only from the rear of the stroller.
What is needed is a more convenient foldable stroller frame.
A first expression of the first embodiment of the invention is for a stroller assembly having a stroller seat and a foldable stroller frame. The stroller seat has a seat-bottom member. The frame has an unfolded position and a folded position. The frame, in the unfolded position, includes a first side member, a first front leg, a first rear leg, a first handle arm, a first lower arm, and a first hinge link. The first side member has a front portion and a rear portion. The seat-bottom member is immovably attached to the first side member. The first front leg has a top portion pivotally attached to the front portion of the first side member and has a bottom portion. The first rear leg has a top portion pivotally attached to the first side member intermediate the front and rear portions of the first side member and has a bottom portion. The first handle arm has a top portion and a bottom portion and is pivotally attached to the rear portion of the first side member intermediate the top and bottom portions of the first handle arm. The first lower arm has a front portion and a rear portion and is located below the seat-bottom member. The front portion of the first lower arm is pivotally attached to the first front leg intermediate the top and bottom portions of the first front leg. The bottom portion of the first handle arm is pivotally attached to the first lower arm intermediate the front and rear portions of the first lower arm. The first hinge link has a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion of the first hinge link is pivotally attached to the first handle arm intermediate the bottom portion of the first handle arm and the pivotal attachment of the first handle arm to the rear portion of the first side member. The second end portion of the first hinge link is pivotally attached to the first rear leg intermediate the top and bottom portions of the first rear leg.
In one example of the first expression, the first lower arm is a stroller basket support arm spaced apart below the front portion of the seat-bottom member allowing manual access therebetween. In one construction of the first expression, the first lower arm is disposed transversely inward of the first rear leg, and the first hinge link is disposed transversely between the first rear leg and the first lower arm. In one design of the first expression, the first side member has a top portion, and an area of the top portion of the first side member defines a stroller armrest.
A second expression of the first embodiment of the invention is for a stroller assembly having a stroller seat and a foldable stroller frame. The stroller seat has a seat-bottom member. The frame has an unfolded position and a folded position. The frame, in the unfolded position, includes a first side member, a first front leg, a first handle arm, and a first lower arm. The seat-bottom member is attached to the first side member. The first front leg is pivotally attached to the first side member. The first handle arm is pivotally attached to the rear portion of the first side member. The first lower arm is located below the seat-bottom member. The first lower arm is pivotally attached to the first front leg. The first handle arm is pivotally attached to the first lower arm.
In one example of the second expression, the first lower arm is a stroller basket support arm spaced apart below a front portion of the first side member allowing manual access therebetween. In one construction of the second expression, the first lower arm is disposed transversely inward of the first front leg. In one design of the second expression, the first side member has a top) portion, and an area of the top portion of the first side member defines a stroller armrest.
Several benefits and advantages are derived from the invention. In the examples where the first lower arm is a stroller basket support arm, the stroller assemblies of the first and second expressions allow front access to the stroller basket. In the first expression and construction where the first lower arm is disposed transversely inward of the first rear leg and the first hinge link is disposed transversely between the first rear leg and the first lower arm, the first hinge link is not visible from the side of the unfolded stroller frame avoiding catching on the clothing or body of the stroller occupant and the stroller user.